


Touch me here (wherever we are)

by Wildnesswolf



Category: GOT7, NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildnesswolf/pseuds/Wildnesswolf
Summary: Doyoung hadn't seen his boyfriend in a while, but it seems that this awards shows held more surprises than exo not winning the Bongsang they deserved. Specially the behind the stage.





	Touch me here (wherever we are)

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking hate myself OMFG. I've been writing fanfics for years but never dared to actually post anything and this ladies and gents, is the fucking masterpiece I decide to be my first.  
> To mom J, who I promised this fanfic for, I hate your Italian ass too, and am still waiting for that me×Akashi fic, peace out  
> Love you xoxo

Doyoung was busy, as always he was very busy. Promoting with a group of 18 people was not easy whatsoever, specially if you were part of two units inside of it (poor Mark). And he swore to god if he had to perform “touch” again he would legitmally slap a staff across the face. And it was in days like that that his mind wondered, wondered to places it shouldn't be, to people it shouldn't think about, his mind wondered to _him_.

 

A pout formed in his face as he went down that damn stage with those exact thoughts and the big problem is that he was there, somewhere across the long corridors or up in the chairs already set for the artists on stage and they would not be able to interact, not like he wanted to at least. Damned SM’s fucking busy schedules and Damn JYP with their crazy stupid fucking schedules as well. 

 

He was sweating from the performance and tired from the dancing but it seems that the heavens were on his side today as he felt strong arms suddenly yanking him away from his group members and into a random empty waiting room. He was about to scream his shits out until he saw who it was, laughing at his scared shitless face. 

 

-Jinyoung hyung!! What.In.The.Actual.Fuck??

 

Every word came paired with a slap across the elders arm, his arms involved the younger’s thin waits as he brought him closer, smiling bigly to his adorable boyfriend.The pout Doyoung had across his face was massive but he couldn't really hold it in, it didn't matter that he was taller anyways, Jinyoung always made him feel so small in his arms.

 

-Sorry Do-ya, I just really wanted to see you.

 

Doyoung couldn't help but let out a big smile and hug his hyung back, cuz well, he really wanted to se him too. 

 

-I missed you so badly hyung. They've been sending us everywhere and I don't even have proper time to sleep.

 

He nuzzled nicely on his hyung’s neck, he loved how nicely he smelled, it made him suddenly not feel that tired. He could feel Jinyoung’s thumb making circles on his back, conforting him. 

 

They met each other officially because of Inkigayo, the two being MCs along with Jisoo, but who would've imagined that some simple months later, Jinyoung would confess to him, very drunk after dinner while they walked by the Han river. Doyoung thought it was a joke at first, laughing it off and blaming it on the soju bottles from the restaurant, that was until Jinyoung’s laughing started sounding more like crying and he realized that maybe the other wasn't really joking. It took him a full month of pure and absolute silence towards the elder ( besides on the show of course) to finally actually reject him, saying he couldn't do it, that he wasn't gay. But oh how wrong he was, because as Jinyoung got away from him to get over his broken heart, he realized that yeah, maybe he wasn't gay, he was probably pansexual; because he just didn't mind what was in between Jinyoung's leg to actually just like Jinyoung for being, well, Jinyoung. That was around 6 months ago and now, he couldn't be any happier with a relationship.

 

And now he was here, surrounded by his arms inside of this empty dressing room.

 

-I missed you too Do-ya. You don't even know how much.

 

He could feel Jinyoung's hands going down his back just to land on his butt, squeezing it lightly. A cute and whiny ‘hyung’ escaped his lips. Yeah, he did miss that too, a lot actually. Doyoung had lost count of how many times he had touched himself the past few days just thinking about the other touching him, he felt lewd, like a pervert, using every little alone time to do that kind of thing as he thought of the other. But how could he not? When Jinyoung just knew all the right places to touch him. 

 

-Do-ya~ come here.

 

Doyoung whined again before actually giving in and looking the other in the face again, only to be met by gentle lips on his. The younger became like a puddle of goo with the eldests lips, molded perfectly on his. This was so wrong, they didn't know who would come in, but to be honest, he missed his hyung so badly he didn't really mind it. That's why his hands nestled themselves on the others hair, yanking it lightly, deepening the slow kiss.

 

And that seemed to be all Jinyoung needed as a green light, for his hands went up inside the other’s shirt exploring the naked skin he at this point knew oh so well, making his cutie whine lightly in between their kiss. 

 

-Hyung, we can't we...we shouldn't be doing this.

 

His voice was whiny, just like Jinyoung loved to hear it, God he really did love his cutie’s melodious voice so much.

 

-Well, we Indeed shouldn't, but that does not mean we can't.

 

He didn't even give Doyoung time to think before he took the others lips again, crashing against it, this time a lot less gentle. He wanted to show him how desperate he was, desperate for him, how much Jinyoung missed Doyoung and just how much he wanted to touch him again. And did Doyoung understand, oh boy he did. Jinyoung's kiss was answered just as hard, tongues now meeting each other and relenting the long time apart, hands going everywhere they shouldn't be going, places down south reacting too happily to a simple kiss. 

 

-Already like that Do-ya? I haven't even touched you properly yet.

 

Jinyoung laughed as his boyfriend blushed deeply, hiding in his neck again. Doyoung felt like such a pervert, but he just couldn't stop his body from reacting, gods this was so so very wrong.

 

-Hey~ it's ok, I'll help you a bit how about that?

 

-No hyung it's ok please don - ah~

 

Jinyoung's hand was already pressing his cock on top of his pants and he couldn't stop the lewd little sounds escaping his lips and of course, Jinyoung loved those. His boyfriend’s hands were so agile in opening up his zipper and freeing his now fully erect cock, Doyoung had to bite his lip not to let out another loud moan when he finally felt the other’s hand on it. 

 

-Hyung~ ah fuck…

 

The way Jinyoung played with his gland was fucking making him squirm, he really really missed this. Fuck he wished they had the time, he wanted to just bend the other over so badly or just, be bent over himself, God he really didn't mind which of each he just wanted to feel Jinyoung. The older spit on his own hand and finally got to proper work, working his hand up and down the younger's shaft, slowly and teasing, as always. 

 

-Hyung please~~ don't do this to me…

 

Jinyoung only smiled, he also knew they were pressed for time so he stopped the teasing, going faster, but still stopping to tease the other's gland once in a while. Doyoung was so pent up from the days touching himself alone that after Jinyoung started kissing him as well, he didn't really last long, feeling his orgasm hit full force as he shuddered in the other's arms, accidentally cumming on his hand and well, shirt. 

 

-OH MY GOD, hyung I'm so sorry, shit what are we gonna do? Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck.

 

-Hey~~ it's ok, I have another sweater to wear, calm down.

 

Jinyoung laughed as he got some tissues to clean his hands and take the excess from his shirt before taking it off. Doyoung salivated as he looked at the other shirtless like that, specially seeing the tent on his jeans, knowing that he caused that. The younger grabs his wrist with a pout and blushing cheeks.

 

-Hyung...I...Me too.

 

Jinyoung didn't understand the other, not until he felt his back being slowly pushed against the wall and saw his adorable boyfriend kneeling in front of him. Just the sight of it made him bite his lips.

 

-Do-ya, you sure of this? You know you don't need to do it right?

 

Doyoung breathed in deeply, determinated, as he nodded.

 

-Yes, I want to.

 

-Ok, if you say so then go ahead.

 

With shy and trembling hands, the taller opened his zipper slowly took his shaft out of the painfully tight layers. Doyoung couldn't lie, he really liked Jinyoung’s cock, it was girthy and veiny, with a nice swollen pink tip, perfect to suck. And the vision of his boyfriend looking at his dick just like that made it throb against doyoung’s hand. 

 

The younger started with a tentative lick, making his boyfriend bite his lip. The licks became kisses along the shaft until the very tip of the gland, passing his tongue nicely through the slit, just like his hyung liked it. But they didn't have time for teasing so at once, Doyoung relaxed his jaw and just sucked it all at once, the tip easily reaching the back of his throat.

 

-Oh fuck…

 

Jinyoung was now biting his own arm to not moan loudly as his free hand went automatically to his cutie's beautiful black hair, holding it tightly, making the younger moan into it. The vibrations of the other’s moaning went directly to his dick and gods this felt so good. Doyoung went down on his cock with expertise, already knowing how he liked it, knowing how to make Jinyoung go crazy and he was succeeding. Damn their fucking time limit he wanted to bend the young over right now. But because he couldn't, he just choose to fuck his boyfriends mouth instead and Doyoung just let him. The younger never knew how much he liked being manhandeled until Jinyoung did it to him and he was really really loving this. 

 

-Fuck I'm gonna…

 

Jinyoung wanted to pull the other off of his cock but Doyoung held still and simply let the other cum on his mouth, swallowing everything like the good boy he was. Jinyoung just stared at him, slightly shocked and not knowing exactly what to do.

 

-You...why do you do this to me? You really want me to pound you right here don't you?

 

Doyoung laughs teasingly, standing up and licking the stray drop of cum on the side of his lip away.

 

-Just wanting to prevent any accidents again hyung.

 

Jinyoung cannot stop himself from catching the other in his arms again and kissing him hard. He really loved his cutie a lot. After pampering him with a lot of little kisses around his face and some taps on the butt, he stops him.

 

-You should go now cutie, we’re taking too long. Go first, I'll come out later.

 

Doyoung confirms it, leaving the dressing room quickly, but not before giving his hyung a big kiss.

 

-Love you hyung.

 

-Love you too cutie.

 

(...)

 

 

After actually arranging and cleaning himself up a little bit, Doyoung sat down on the chair set up for him, among other artists. The smile on his face was massive as he waved to their fans holding the awful choice of a lighstick they had (fight me). Taeyong was sat next to him and also waved at the fans, smiling.

 

-So, did you two have a nice time in the dressing room?

 

Doyoung lifted his eyebrow, looking curiously to the other, who just continued waving. 

 

-What?

 

-Who do you think got you an empty dressing room?

 

His face immediately fell from its confused state to a shocked one. Taeyong turned to him and smiled mischievous, Jaehyun popped up behind him smiling just the same.

 

-It was me and Haechan by the way, and Taeil hyung kept on the lookout.

 

He had never blushed this hard in his life, hiding his face in his hands as the fans screamed not understanding but liking to see their idol blush. Suddenly his phone vibrated in his pocket and he quickly took it out just to distract himself from the sudden bombing of questions his members were throwing at him. It was a message, from Jinyoung. 

 

_“ Members saying they aren't gonna sleep at home tonight soo...i’ll pick you up after the awards xoxo”_

 

Scratch the first phrase of the last paragraph, _this_ was the hardest he had ever blushed in his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks and I'm sorry.  
> Follow me on Twitter @oficiallupa for some of my shit. I promise I'll be more active.  
> BTW, I'm not a native Eng speaker so I'm sorry for some grammar mistakes.


End file.
